1st Signal Regiment, Royal Signals
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals|type = Military Communications Regiment|size = Regiment|command_structure = 11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands|garrison = MoD Stafford|battles = World War I World War II Operation Granby War on Terrorism|name = 1st (United Kingdom) Division Headquarters and Signal Regiment 1st Signal Regiment}}1 Signal Regiment, Royal Corps of Signals, is a military communications regiment of the British Army, and consists of three signal squadrons and a support squadron. The regiment is now part of the 11th Signal Brigade and provides signal support to two armoured infantry brigades. After the Army 2020 refine and first reforms, the regiment is part of the 11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands and supports the 20th Armoured Infantry Brigade. History The regiment's antecedents date to the formation of the 1st Divisional Telegraph Battalion, Royal Engineers, in 1905. From 1905 - 1960 the regiment went by multiple names including 1st Divisional Signal Company and 1st Divisional Signal Regiment. After the 1957 Defence White Paper, the army was re-organized and the regiment became known as the 1st Division Headquarters and Signal Regiment, and moved to Verden in 1978. Isby and Kamps; Rinaldi BAOR. After the move the regiment remained as part of the 1st Armoured Division and remained the headquarters till Army 2020. In 1993 after the Options for Change force reductions, the 1st Armoured Division was disbanded, becoming HQ Lower Saxony District. In accordance with that change, its signals regiment became the Lower Saxony Signal Regiment. Thus 1 Signal Regiment was disestablished. After 1st Armoured Division was disbanded, several months elapsed before 4th Armoured Division was redesignated 1st Armoured Division. In accordance with this change, the former 4th Armoured Division HQ and Signals Regiment was redesignated 1 (UK) Armoured Division Headquarters and Signal Regiment in late 1993. Before the Army 2020 reforms the regiment was the divisional support signals regiment that supported and helped the communications for the entire 1st (UK) Armoured Division. Finally after the Army 2020 reforms the regiment became known as 1 Signal Regiment, and was transferred to the 11th Signal Brigade. Royal Signals Museum|url=https://www.royalsignalsmuseum.co.uk/royal-signals-regiments/|access-date=2018-12-30}} Because of the draw down and eventual removal of British forces from Germany the regiment moved to Stafford. In addition to the change in role the regiment was supposed to support the 20th Armoured Infantry Brigade as brigade signal regiment. Royal Signals Museum|url=https://www.royalsignalsmuseum.co.uk/royal-signals-regiments/|access-date=2019-01-08}} As of July 2019, the regiment will be moving from MoD Stafford to Perham Down, although will remain part of 11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands.Response to FOI2019/06265 - Army 2020 (Refine) Organization The regiment has had several different structures, for example: Structure after Army 2020: * 200 Squadron * 201 Squadron * 211 Squadron * Support Squadron The regiment's current badge is a charging white rhinoceros on a black rectangle. Prior to Army 2020 the regiment used the 1st (United Kingdom) Division's badge, a charging white rhinoceros inside a red triangle on a black background. Commanding Officers Commanding officers included;Major General Nalder, R F H The Royal Corps of Signals A History of its Antecedents and Development (Circa 1800-1955) London, Royal Signals Institution (1958). p. 586 ISBN 978-0950121826 1st Divisional Signals * 1919—1921 Major E N F Hitchins DSO MC * 1921—1925 Major R H Willan DSO MC * 1925—1929 Lieutenant Colonel R H Willan DSO MC * 1929—1932 Lieutenant Colonel J P G Worlledge OBE * 1932—1936 Lieutenant Colonel R E Barker * 1936—1939 Lieutenant Colonel A L Harris MC * 1939—1940 Lieutenant Colonel R F H Nalder * 1940—1940 Lieutenant Colonel W G L Kennard * 1940—1943 Lieutenant Colonel L C Boyd MC * 1943—1944 Lieutenant Colonel L T Shawcross OBE * 1944—1945 Lieutenant Colonel C H Stoneley OBE * 1945—1946 Lieutenant Colonel H W C Stethem OBE 1st Infantry Divisional Signal Regiment * 1946—1948 Lieutenant Colonel D M Rhind OBE * 1948—1951 Lieutenant Colonel E D Good CBE * 1951—1953 Lieutenant Colonel W A Purser * 1953—1955 Lieutenant Colonel A C R Stead OBE * 1955—1955 Major E N L Brown Cyprus District Signal Regiment * 1955—???? Lieutenant Colonel A C R Stead OBE Alliances * - Panzergrenadier Division Signal Regiment Fernmeldebataillon 1 * - 1st Canadian Signal Regiment References Category:Military units and formations established in 1905 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1960 Category:Military units and formations established in 1960 Category:Military units and formations established in 1993 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992 Category:Regiments of the Royal Corps of Signals